A New Kind of Love
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Charlie finally meets her new family member. Getting to know her in the most unexpected way after summoning her to Hell and fighting for a bit. Aby decides to give it a chance. Offering to make a deal with Charlie that has no downside. She even offers her a confidence boost and undying love and support. What could go wrong?


Summary: Charlie finally meets her new family member. Getting to know her in the most unexpected way. After summoning her to hell and fighting for a bit, Aby decides to give it a chance. Offering to make a deal with Charlie that has no downside. She even offers har a confidence boost and undying love and support. What could go wrong?

Rated: M- gruesome content, language, and Hazbin

Characters: Charlie, OC, Alastor

TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics may or may not exist in the story. Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them so bear with me. Feel free to check out k some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.

Also: This is a fun little idea that I want to animate later when I get on the digital platform. This is not exactly related to my other story A Deal with No Strings, but it's also not a spinoff. Just kind of an idea for relationship and background to get a flow going for later chapters in the other story. So, some stuff here isn't fully explained like Aby's personality or powers.

A New Kind of Love

This was it. This was the start of it all as Charlie and Aby made their pact. After summoning her cousin to Hell, Charlie hoped Aby would be willing to make do with her new home. Help her run the hotel, rehabilitate the sinners her family ruled over, maybe keep an eye on staff. But most of all- Charlie hoped Aby would be the family she had always dreamed of meeting one day. The stories in her father's journals told her of the youngest of the angelic siblings. How she was never away from Lucifer's side. Even falling shortly after his banishment. Charlie admired her. Her dedication. Her loyalty. Right down to the way she could love with her entire being. Lucifer had wrote about his favorite little sister so many times. And now- here she was. Soon to be- hopefully- Charlie's favorite aunt, er- cousin.

Charlie jumped with excitement. Hardly able to contain herself, she lunged forward. Taking her new 'cousin' by the hands as she encouraged her to jump with her. Aby instead only watched Charlie, bouncing her head with the dorky princess's momentum filled leaps. It was a while before Charlie figured out that her new family member wasn't participating. When she did finally catch on, she ceased. Looking nervously at the older female. Charlie started to feel self-conscious at the way Aby just starred at her. Charlie looked back on the way people tended to react to her in Hell. Her parents, potential clients, even Vaggie from time to time. She chuckled half-heartedly. Doing her best to appear she had planned it to be that way. Instead of it being a major part of her personality that just possibly annoyed the older one, and Charlie had no clue until it was too late.

Uncertain of the immediate outcome, Charlie began shifting her gaze to the right corner of her eyes to avoid looking at Aby. Finding anything to be more interesting than the idea peak. To look and see what level of disappointment her family member had been showing on her face. Not before she could apologize or offer a do-over. Of course, this thought only made her draw a blank. Luckily, she wasn't stuck long. She felt the warm, tight, strong embrace of her cousin take her.

Charlie immediately hugged back. Burying her face into the space where Aby's neck met her shoulder. Rubbing her face in it as she smelled the scent that she would come to know with Aby. It was sweet but not overpowering. Peaches and a well-hidden, but distinct, scent of sea water. Knowing this to, in fact, be the case despite never smelling the earthly sea because of the way it had been described in her father's journal. Excited that she had a chance at last. Charlie instantly decided that she liked it.

Charlie also noticed she had to stand on her toes just to get this much of the height difference between them closed. It didn't bother her however, since it felt- right. Charlie didn't know how else to explain it. It was like, if they were closer in body type, something would have felt off. Later in her life, Charlie would identify the feeling as one she suspected a child would feel if they were in the unconditional loving arms of someone who would protect them and make all the bad things go away. Since, as a child, Charlie had been thrown straight into combat training. Being lost in Aby's touch was just the fantasy she dreamed of when it came to that sort of thing.

The girls stayed like that for a short while before Aby pulled away. Bringing her hands to squeeze at Charlie's shoulders. Subconsciously, Charlie straightened her posture to better meet the queen like stance her older cousin usually held. The royal demon gave a hopeful, yet proud smile. One which was returned in kind. Aby's expression soon changed into a more soft, sincere smile.

Her hands cupped both sides of Charlie's face. Aby tilted her head to one side as she examined the other. Charlie let her smile drop a touch but didn't feel as out of place about it as before. Starting to put together that this was how she was. Weird. Then again, at this distance, she could make out the smallest color details of Aby's eyes. Charlie swore she saw just about every color that ever existed in those eyes. Even though her eyes were naturally a pale gray; almost white. That being said, it was subtle- the color. If one looked deep enough, you could see them. It was almost like an opal.

_So beautiful_, Charlie thought.

Soon, Charlie was pulled from her thoughts by the other female. Surprised when Aby brought one hand up to comb her bangs and straighten her hair. Eventually, she patted the smaller dork's head. Charlie pouted at the way Aby had built a habit of seeing her as a child who needed to be kept close. Lest she get into the kind of trouble only the eldest could get her out of. At the same time, Aby's other hand traveled down Charlie's arm to take her Skelton-like, little hand into her large, longer one. Without warning, or shame, she started to sing.

"I really hope you can do it. 'Cause they're all depending on thee", Aby put emphasis into the first phrase which faded only to come back for the last word of the second line. A simply technique to bestow emotion in one's singing. One that could backfire if not done right.

Aby's singing voice was a pitch or two lower than her usual first soprano singing voice. She also used the back of her throat more than she normally would, adding a punkish style to her take at the pop genre song. Showing how Aby was very much self-taught. Charlie could tell. Just like how she could also tell that her cousin was into this type of performance. Passionately so. At least that meant that they had something in common.

_Is it wrong to secretly hope we could do a duet one of these days_?

The dorky, hyper blonde couldn't stop picturing it in her mind. Something about the approach made Charlie truly feel she could make a connection with the older family member if it could be managed. Her suspicions confirmed by the rhythmic bounce she caught herself doing as Aby added a small dance to her musical pep talk.

Charlie gave a fangirl-ish giggle. Complimented by a classic crinkle of her nose as Aby used the hand she held onto to spin her cousin. When Charlie let her eyes focus, she witnessed the overview of Hell from the top balcony. Somehow it seemed…better… than usual. Charlie starred out into the distance as Aby stood behind her. Currently being held close by the shoulders with Aby's right arm wrapped over her. Aby then waved her left hand in a showcase manner across the horizon. The song continued. Charlie taking in every word as she listened.

"I knooow that you must leave the only home you've ever known and brave the dangers of the hazbins. Saving them before they're slaughtered. I mean- hooow haaard caaan thaaat beee?"

As the last line was sung out, Aby gave a shrug of her shoulders. The expression on her face quickly turning into a shit faced smile that stated, '_Probably gonna end in flames but screw it. I made it to the party so I'm drinking before I leave_.'

Meanwhile, Charlie gave a playful drop of her previous expression. Her smile know transformed to a concerned grin. With no clue where Aby was going with the song, Charlie made out the small touch of sarcasm added to the delivery of the line. Letting her own face say, '_And there goes the mood. Soooo not where I thought you were going with this_.'

However, prior to her wanting to participate further, or react in any other physical way, Charlie was caught off guard by the eldest one giving a snap of her fingers. Which was backed by a sudden feeling of falling in a matter of seconds. It was brief. But it was enough to scare the living shit out of Hell's future queen. Since much was still unknown about her cousin's powers, Charlie hadn't expected to be dropped quicker than a bad meme.

Everything around the royal was enveloped into a pure, pitch black space. Charlie could hear the music begin, uncertain of its origin as it seemed to be playing straight into her head. The princess was given zero chance to deduce the situation before the darkness vanished beneath her. Her body coming closer and closer to the ground of the main street of Hell. She had already brought her arms in front of her face to brace for the fall, fearing the worst. Just as she awaited her fate. She stopped short of the ground. Frozen in the space she currently occupied. Hovering in the air. Just when she began to look around, she was dropped down the last two feet. Feeling her weight meet the hard city ground, her eyes stayed glued to where she had been teleported. Knees shaking.

Her hand was suddenly pulled. Her body being practically dragged as she struggled to keep her feet under her. Her balance thrown awkwardly forward as she kept up the fast-moving pace. Finally, Charlie looked up to see Aby leading her. Noticing she had caught the dreamer's attention, Aby yanked harder to close the distance between them. Hooking her arm with the others. Once Charlie and she were linked properly, Aby laughed mischievously. Allowing for their speed to deplete to a more normal rate. The two strolled in time with the music. Charlie adjusted quickly. Adding her signature pep to her step. Aby walked with a similar bounce, adding a flick of the hips as she sang out the next couple lines of the lyrics.

"Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly. Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign."

For the musical cue, a blue butterfly could be seen passing by as the girls walked along the sidewalk. The excitable blonde attempted to look at it longer since it hadn't looked like any type she had seen before. Aby managed to get her away long enough to sneak around the corner. Doing so just in time. Almost getting caught, since Charlie was an actively curious type of creature.

Luckily, Aby was careful to hold Charlie's attention so she wouldn't watch the 'butterfly' form back into the larger, meaner looking demon she had used her magic on. Doing so to make it look harmless for the sake of the song. Always follow through with presentation- especially if you don't have much talent. And while Aby did do her best to give a great show, she was under some extra pressure. Trying to stand out even more against the very talented cousin of hers. Even able to pull Charlie away so she wouldn't catch how the very same demon stomped into the street only to almost get hit by a car.

Unfortunately, since it was Hell- the fun didn't stop there. The driver's jackass response was to honk furiously while pulling out a gun. Pointing it at the beast before the large creature slammed its fist into the hood. And leaving Aby especially grateful to find Charlie would never get the chance to watch the damn thing rip out the engine and eat it. Spitting a wind blade at full speed and hitting the driver in the head. Decapitating him and walking away in a huff.

"It's gonna be a fantastic day", Aby assured Charlie- whom at this point, was getting into the way Aby walked and danced at the same time. Willing to let the music take her along for the ride.

Aby hip bumped Charlie. Accidently almost sending her flying from the strength she possessed. Aby caught her by the arm as she gave an apologetic, but embarrassed, smile. The two ladies then caught the goat boys flying up to them. The boys floated overhead, a rolled up map in each one's mouth. After they exchanged glances with each other, Razzle and Dazzle stopped flapping their wings. Letting their bodies' cannon ball down towards the girls. Each one catching one in their arms. Dazzle was cuddled by Aby upon entering her arms. Nuzzling him cheek to cheek. Aby carried on, stepping to the tune of the music. Bumping and bopping as she sang her heart out. Charlie and Razzle not far behind.

"Such marvel-ous-ness it's gon-na bring. Got a pocket full of songs that we're gonna sing. And we're ready to take on anythiiiing", she held Dazzle up in a displaying way overhead, keeping eye contact with him as the notes fell from her lips. Charlie giggles as she noted it was a Hell version of the lion king.

That's when Aby did something unexpected. Keeping Dazzle high above her head, she then began spinning around on the tips of her toes as fast as she could. It was here, Charlie realized the exotic female was also a self-taught dancer. Originally, she had planned to stop her cousin before Dazzle got sick from the motion, but the goat only fluttered his wings as his tail wagged behind. Even after Aby let him go by tossing him high in the air, he stayed close to her. Hovering near her head, moving to stay in range of the kisses and nose taps she initiated towards him.

Charlie was close behind as her cousin made her way to a large circular hole. Due to how close they were, Charlie failed to notice it was a mouth of a giant demon toad. The damn thing siting with its mouth open for the sole purpose of eating whatever roamed inside. Its reddish-brown skin matching the rocks and things that lied sprawled about from the damages that were still being cleaned from the recent extermination. Charlie caught a glimpse of a child-like smile that would later be associated with the summand's prankster quirk.

"Hooray!" Aby shouted at the void with her very best projection. Simplistically proud of how loud she could be all for the sake of being loud. Listening for the echo, which was cut short due to the creature abruptly shutting its mouth. Trapping the girls within.

Inside, it was so dark, Charlie couldn't see an inch in front of her face. At least she had some light in the vortex earlier when they started. But this was a new type of Hell. Suddenly, Aby lit a flame in the palm of her hand. Taking Charlie by the sleeve of her jacket with her plain appendage, she guided her down further into the beast. When the smell became sickening to the point breathing through her mouth wasn't enough to fight it, Charlie gaged. Aby- still in her own world from what the youngest could tell.

"Some super fun surprise around each corneeeer."

The distraction allowed for Aby to push the dork onto a floating piece of debris. Forcing her to take a seat on it. Once she was certain Charlie was still seeing double, as well as not looking at her, Aby pulled out her custom dagger. A single fast flick of her weapon cut the fucker's stomach wide open. Aby jumped up on the makeshift sled behind Charlie. Squatting behind her to lower her center of gravity. Holding onto the demon princess tightly as they got swept up in the current.

"Just riding on a rainbow. You're gonnaaa. Beee okaaay."

As they rode the stomach acid, Aby pinched Charlie's cheeks from behind. The Hell princess smiled. Gaining a light pink tinge to her face from the affectionate, childish treatment. Seeing they were coming to a cliff, Aby snatched Charlie by the hand as each goat boy gripped their favorite girl by the head. Bracing themselves for the fast movement to come. Also prepared to make sure each girl made it out of the situation relatively unharmed if things didn't go as Aby planned. Not very confident she had much of a plan, really. Nevertheless, they stood by. Happy in their own small way as they watched the way Charlie reciprocated to the involvement with her family member. In no time at all, Aby had Charlie off the doomed trash, damning it to a fate into oblivion. From there, the girls landed on a water wheel mill.

"Hey! We're not giving up today. There's nothing getting in our way."

The reddish Hell river water helped to dig out the corpses from the earlier extermination by pushing them downstream. Most were in small enough pieces that they didn't get caught or damage the contraption. Just as before, Aby made sure to hold Charlie's attention. This time by running on the plates of the mill backwards. Stopping to let the wheel carry her full circle before she leapt off in a dramatic way. Charlie was still running in place as the mill ran its course. Watching as Aby made a fast sprint to the next location. Charlie smiled eagerly as she soon followed. The two racing until they came to the next stop. Aby's voice becoming more energetic in delivery- if that were possible. Which, apparently, it was.

"And if you knock knock us over- We. Will. Get back up again."

Charlie was able to catch up to Aby easily since she slowed down to match the tempo of the song. Charlie recognized the area as Slasher's Lane. Having only been there hours earlier that day, Charlie maneuvered easily- and stylishly- along with her cousin through the space. Avoiding axes, hatchets, knife stabs, and other sharp weapons held by the condemned psychos who lived there. Even if they were blood thirsty, Aby had to give them credit for being so devoted to their craft. Each one having a personalized style. From a torn and worn old fashioned dress from the over 50 years ago, to a full body jean repairman's suit. Some wore masks of various styles. Aby took careful notice of the ones that were originals. Others- who didn't wear anything- just had ugly faces only a mother could love.

Aby made the mental note to come back and investigate it sometime. It helped that she had a marker planted in the area. Caused by the action she took against one of the residents. The last fucker who attempted to stab at the royal demon was close enough within range that, while Charlie's back was turned, he received a strong, bone breaking kick to the face from Aby. If he wasn't deformed enough before, he sure as shit was gonna be now.

"Oh! If something goes a little wrong, well you can go ahead and bring it on! 'Cause if you knock knock us over- we. Will. Get back up again!"

Charlie skipped alongside Aby as they went from bar to bar at this part of the song. Coming to travel around the Gambler's Game Square. A nice little four corner stretch of what-have-you where, as the name suggested, the gamblers and alcoholics could play the day away. It reminded Aby of an early day Las Vegas since it was so small but so compacted for the growing businesses. Later, she would realize this was one of Husker's favorite hangout spots. Returning with him at a later date.

The girls drank a couple shots, doing their own musical thing. Receiving strange looks, perverted advances, middle fingers and a couple bastards trying to dump their cheap crap drinks on the blonde. For this, they got stabbed in the throat, drop kicked, throat slammed and had something broken over their head; mainly glass bottles. All done in discretion so not to alert an eager princess. At some point, with the really aggressive ones, Aby would snap her fingers which would cause them to be stabbed with shadow spikes that protruded from the ground where they sat. All this, and more, done pleasantly to the tune of the song. None of it caught by Charlie since Aby was so discreet. She did however catch Aby flipping off the crowd they left behind in their wake. Jokingly giving her a slap on the 'bad' hand. Charlie grabbed her cousin, dragging her onward. Now taking the lead.

From here, the girls had more fun by jumping on Carnival Cove Corner. It was a giant four-way sector of Hell that had every possible carnival cliché and killer you could think of. The booths had lots of different foods. From hot dogs, to some more unique festival foods like animal brain powdered in spices. Aby searched fast to see if venison was an option at the spot. Wanting to comeback for a tacky date with her new romantic target; the Radio Demon.

A funny idea after what she had heard about the popular pier hangout spot. Specifically that, while it was pretty as is glowed in shinning lights, it also tended to be a place people frequently went missing. Even so, the duo took their goat partners on their backs from ride to ride. Razzle and Dazzle taking it upon themselves to look like backpacks as they rode along.

First, the bumper cars, where Charlie managed to pick a slower car than Aby. Then the double decker carousel, allowing for the girls to pick out a cute Bicorn pony which they took photos with. Aby went for a second ride, choosing a horseman stallion meant to represent the one ridden by Death. Next, came the funhouse. It had made Aby a little self-conscious since the gimmick was a mix between scaring guests and trick mirrors that were made to show your true self. Aby stayed far back in the maze of mirrors, which confused Charlie. Whom had been playing with the reflection of her horns at this point. And finally, the odd pair brought the trip to a close by ending on the super roller coaster. Aby's arms flaring in the air as she took the front cart.

"Whoa oh oh oh oh, Get back up again, whoa oh oh oh…" Having taken her eyes off the younger sweetheart, of course Charlie had the unfortunate luck of getting the cart that went on a separate rail.

A trick rail change designed on the coaster that trailed to a brick wall painted in dried blood from the dangers sticking out. It was here, Charlie had already started getting into the music personally which is how Aby caught her in time as the dork went from singing to screaming at the drop of a hat.

Hearing Charlie's, "Oh? Oooooh!"

Aby looked back to see Charlie sliding rapidly towards that pain-in-the-ass wall. Able to make out the shape and length of the spikes. Teleporting to the cart her cousin was in before teleporting to two of them back out of it. Charlie was starting to get used to it. To the point that is was getting kinda fun for her. She made a mental note to ask her cousin later if she would teach her.

A note that would go ignored due to the enjoyment of being in the song. Even more emphasized once they got to the next part of the song. Aby holding Charlie's hands, giving supportive squeezes. Quick hugs here and there. As well as the occasional cheek to cheek press.

"You're marching along. You got confidence. You're cooler than a pack of peppermints. And you haven't been this excited since…" Aby had teleported the girls from one location to another.

Taking the time to learn about her new surroundings as she gave Charlie a better view of everything she already knew in her life. Starting at a snow filled mountain in the middle of a blizzard. Going to a wasteland of pure heat and mosquitoes; something Aby was visibly displeased with. Resulting in the girls moving on fast. Though not before Aby gave another snap of her fingers lighting as many as the little fuckers on fire as possible. Careful Charlie didn't see. The next stop was a swampy spot where the Hell gaters were extremely territorial. Aby, of course, playing with them, nearly avoiding being bitten. Running along their backs to escape. Which, for some chaotic reason, delighted her. Finally, the two made it to another spot and ended the tour on the top of a cliff above a Hellish, blood red sea. They leaned over the edge as an up cast of wind blew their weight back up. They were held in place as the current blasted upward loudly, forcing them to scream if they wanted to communicate. It was all so fun for the demon princess. Living through these situations knowing she was in good hands. Ones that would keep her safe. Because of this, Charlie didn't hesitate answering the rhetorical question.

"I can't remember when!" Charlie exclaimed. The thrill peaking in her voice as she gave her response. Almost cracking her voice.

The wind stopped just as she was done yelling to her family member. With no force holding them, they dropped off the edge. This time, Charlie was able to fight the urge to scream. Instead taking Aby's hand. The dark haired one swung the blonde dork in front of her. The two falling as their hands intertwined, their stomachs facing the surface below. Charlie found herself wondering if this is what it felt like to sky dive. Never once thinking she would get to try it. Her smile grew. Even with the wind whisking in her ears she could hear Aby's singing continue.

"We're off on this remarkable adventure! Just riding on a rainbow!"

Once more, they changed locations via Aby's powers. This time to Hell's Desperation Meadow. It was a massive field that was covered in plant life native to pit of agony ruled by Lucifer. Really pretty if you had an open mind for unusual, monstrous looking flowers. The pedals were numerous colors centering a face like…thing. These flowers were in bloom as Charlie squatted down, bringing her knees to her chest. Her head resting in the palms of her hands as she used her chin to support her weight shifting its balance to accommodate the posture. Taking over the song, the tired princess then began to finger a flower in the tips of her grasp. Letting the pedals fall and scatter as a weak breeze brushed by.

"What if it's all a big mistake? What if it's more than I can take?" Charlie chimed into the breeze.

Part of her feeling the sky took her words away with the pedals she let scatter in its hold. Her spunky attitude taking a break so she could reflect on the weight of her situation. Failing to catch the raising figures revealing themselves from the field. Inching their way towards her slowly. Their stance and snarling mouths giving warning to a vicious attack from behind. One the nasty bastards hadn't expected to be shot to pieces by a fallen angel; literally. Aby interrupted Charlie's self-doubt while taking the opportunity to shoot both demons in the head. The strength of her projection dulling out the tiny ping of the silencers used.

"No! You can't think that way!"

Aby was sure to holster her pistols, using a vanishing spell to hide them once more under her dress. Reaching down and dragging Charlie from her spot. She encouraged the demon to twirl with her rapidly leaning their weight back to add to the momentum of the spin. Charlie heard Aby sing out again. Tossing her head back as she enjoyed the crazy, dizzying, but sensational, rush in her head. Taking in the sky above as they went.

"'Cause I know that you're really, really, really- Gonna! Be! Okay!"

With no warning, Aby released Charlie's hands sending the girl flying back. Unable to catch herself Charlie felt the weightlessness of another portal overtake her. This time, easily surrendering to its pull, t-posing as she fell. Aby saw it and felt her eye twitch in annoyance at the action. Recalling her deep hatred for modern tik-tok, vine or other social media influenced related means of looking 'cool'. Shaking it off with a playful roll of her eyes. Figuring her favorite time must have been the last of its kind; enjoyable.

"Hey!" Aby called to start the chorus again.

Catching Charlie in her arms bridal style once they made it to their next destination. Bouncing her in her arms like a parent does a newborn to calm them. Instead doing so, to prep Charlie for what was to come. Charlie braced herself, biting her lower lip in anticipation. In no time at all, she was tossed effortlessly into the air. Charlie thought it hilarious since it didn't feel any different than it had with Alastor. Aby even shared the same showman's- er, girls- smile. The lyrics of the song still ringing all around Charlie as her smile and confidence returned. Silently, laughing at how this seemed to be a day to get thrown around. First by Katie, then Alastor, and now Aby. Feeling amused at the progression getting more and more enjoyable due to her line up going from loathing to loving.

"You're not giving up today! There's nothing getting in your way! And if they knock knock you over- you. Will. Get back up again!"

Aby grabbed at Charlie's clothes as they resumed their rhythmic walk from before down a familiar street, that Charlie remembered the new place as being part of the porno industry. Seeing tons of pictures from Angel Dust's newsfeed. Some pictures being more un-seeable than others. She sped up the pace of her strides, trying to lead Aby away. But it was too late. Aby was looking around at all the neon lights. Pressing her face into the glass of certain establishments. Basically window shopping to her hearts content. Charlie hid her face in one hand as she blushed, witnessing the video of Angel Dust playing on a large TV. Set up in a display window of a sex shop of all places. Charlie didn't need to know there was a machine that provided a set up to take seven vibrators at once. Luckily, Aby decided to keep making a route towards whatever spot she felt like hitting next.

Almost like a cat chasing a laser pointer...

"Oh- If something goes a little wrong, well you can go ahead and bring it on. 'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again!"

Now in the street performers alley, which divided up the red light distract from the entertainment and stage performances district, the girls let their hair down. Dancing, clapping, and shifting their clothes to match whomever they mimicked the audition of. The two polar opposite royals showed off their best dance moves and favorite clothing styles. Shopping around just a touch since it was so cheap to get items from here. Razzle and Dazzle carrying the bags to the limbo to deliver to the hotel when they got a break in between. Aby played with many items but just stuck to purchasing sweet delicacies. That didn't stop her from taking clothes off the rack and modeling them. Charlie joining in just for the hell of it. Aby took to wearing older, dresses and skirts that would flare out when she spun fast. The way they would lift made Charlie jump for the cloth, rushing to pull it back down. Done because her cousin was on the verge of giving the crowd around them one panty shot after another. Charlie, on the other hand, was more a formal or casual formal pants and dress top kind of girl. Coming to the end of the song, they took their 'montage' to the outside grocery market.

"Whoa oh oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh."

Aby was putting all kinds of foods in baskets and tipping the packaging boys. Even slapping a couple on the ass. Which seemed to be appreciated by some and questioned by others. The ones who would question it would look Aby up and down, shooting her a flirty smile once they approved of her. Making Charlie borderline uncomfortable. This, however inappropriate, did get a shocked laugh out of Charlie in the end. When she was offered a sample from a tray by one of the venders, Charlie made the mistake of only glancing at it. Caught up in the bonding time with her cousin, she didn't notice that it was a special candy called 'Cupid's Revenge'. It was a paralyzing candy that made the victim break out in hives and lose enormous amounts of energy. Popular with bad ex's; it was. Good for a demon princess; it was not. Aby caught Charlie before she could hit the ground. Getting the antidote from the store clerk who was entirely humiliated that he was now the idiot fucktard who accidently poisoned the princess.

"You're okay", Aby assured Charlie as she administered the cure by injection.

Charlie had always hated needles. Just seeing one was enough to make her show her horns and use her flame. But, with Aby, she didn't feel as bad. Actually, Charlie was surprised when she didn't even feel the needle go in. She just felt the soothing rub of Aby's soft, gentle hand on the spot to keep it from bruising. After regaining her strength almost instantly, Charlie laughed as Aby hadn't stopped her song. Playing with her tongue since it had swelled. After the feeling began to come back, Charlie laughed even harder when she witnessed a group of imps struggling to hold up all the food Aby bought. Not taking the time to question who they were or why they were there. Razzle and Dazzle giving them a hand before one could walk into rush hour traffic.

"Whoa oh oh oh oh."

Charlie was eventually helped back up to her feet. Straightened out once Aby swung her back up. Dusting her cousin off, showing good faith between the two. Charlie regained her balance after a close call with her knees giving out just enough to make her wobble, Charlie struck a pose with Aby. Who, by this point, had teleported them to the front of the hotel. Surprising the pale young'n since she hadn't felt the change.

A beautiful sunset off in the distance. Bringing an end to a wonderful closing act on a horrible, shitty day. Charlie couldn't help but lean on Aby's shoulder as she brought one leg to cross over her standing foot. Crossing her arms over her flat chest and gleaming a bright smile. Aby's pose was that of a pin up singer; with one foot popped up on the toe and her arms extended in an invitation for applause from a nonexistent audience. One open palmed to the sky, while the other was open palmed to the ground. The two girls sharing a moment of showtime stance before Aby turned around. Taking Charlie by the hand, giving her a final spin before dipping her. She ended the choreography with helping Charlie to her feet. Followed by swinging her out. The two cousins stretching out wide with just their grip on the other's hand keeping them connected and in place.

Aby whipped Charlie back into her personal space. Leaving the blonde scarred for a moment as she saw Aby's hands coming up fast. She flinched for a second before she felt the warm hands cup her cheeks. Aby leaned in as the song came to an end.

"And if you knock knock us over-, you knock knock us over-, we. Will. Get back up agaaain", Aby sang out the last note as she brought the energy from a hundred down to about a ten. Ending the song just as softly as she had started it.

Her face still coming in close to Charlie's as she rubbed noses with her. Charlie laughed low but giddily. Feeling like a child during a valuable lesson. Aby brought her arms around the small girl's frame. Hooking her arms from under Charlie's as she used her hands to push on the shoulder blades of her back. Ensuring the hug would be tighter. Charlie did the same. This time resting her cheek on Aby's shoulder. Or the part that she could reach of it without trying too hard anyway. The embrace lasted for what the princess thought was forever. Never wanting to let go. If she hadn't felt the rumbling in her stomach, she might not have.

Fortunately for Charlie, Aby was always happy to have a hug session. Whenever she felt lonely, or sad, maybe even just because she felt like it all the way around- Aby always let Charlie hug her. Never once after that day did Aby pull away first. Charlie would start it and she would end it. Funny thing is…she would never notice this. Not once before their memories together came to a close. In time, it would become so normal for her to just go to her cousin and vent or play off the other's improv skills; eventually making this a common routine for the two. And it would always be Charlie's favorite thing. Up until the day they said goodbye. And long, long after that. Some days- when she really missed her- Charlie would cry on the balcony singing a softer, slower version of the chorus from that day. Letting the tears sting her eyes as she moved on to another song she knew Aby sang frequently.

After all, with those words came a kind of message that Charlie felt in every hug. Every dance sequence. And even in every fight the two girls would have while in each other's lives. It was the sort of sees thing you never said because you never had to. For Charlie, it was very thing she wanted to hear. It was 'I see you, I support you, I'm here with you and I'm going to do some fucked up shit 'cause I got to. Wanna join me?' And without thinking or answering, Charlie always gave her cousin a big, loud, fool hearty, 'Yes'.

*#*

After bolting away from the slamming door, Charlie made a running start for her bed. Kicking up off the ground, raising her arms for extra leverage. She turned onto her back and let herself fall onto the plush of her large, personal, king-sized float of dreams. She giggled excitedly as she wiggle her body in a hyperactive manner. To Razzle and Dazzle, who were sitting off to the side until their master called them to bed, she appeared no better than a child waiting to go to a monopolized, cash hungry, super popular, name brand theme park. Something more normal than Lulu Land. They didn't know which one, but it would come to them if they quit thinking about it. Choosing to just watch as Charlie rolled side to side on the bed.

She rubbed her cheeks with the tips of her fingers. Massaging them as they began to hurt from all the smiling she had managed to do. She got on her stomach, reaching over to her nightstand. Opening the draw before retrieving a small book. It was a photo album. Flipping through it slowly. Studying all the photos of her with her parents. After a certain age, the only pictures they took where family photos that showed the age and physical progression of the demon heir. Charlie gave a curious smile as she questioned how Aby would feel about doing a photo shoot with her. Charlie felt the thrill in her heart rise rapidly again as she went through different options in her head. Matching outfits, singing duets, maybe even making desserts in the kitchen together.

Memories around every corner, Charlie hoped. Eager for the next day, month, and even next year. Just to be able to look back and all the things she would get to say changed.

Charlie found her eyes widening as she realized she had been going down a specific list of things in her head. Things she had always wanted to do. Specifically, with a family member. It wasn't that she couldn't do them with Vaggie. In fact- romantically speaking- she could do them with Vaggie. But the thought of partaking in the activities with someone who shared your blood- Who loved you unconditionally and shared your heart; your style- was what made it so appealing. She had heard many stories growing up in Hell. Simple, small stuff the sinners had done while they were alive. For some reason, whenever she saw how they would light up no matter what kind of person they were, it made her crave the sensation. Now she was starting to get an idea. At long last, she was on her way to knowing what it was like to bond with family in a non-Hellish way.

"I just can't wait. I hope I can love her." She this confessed to the goat boys as they took it upon themselves to come to their mistress. Curling up on either side of her head, getting comfortable for the sleep to come. Paving the way for their own dreams.

Charlie shut off her lamp light. Holding the photo album to her bust, feeling the tingle in her chest. She loved her cousin. She really did. Maybe one day, Charlie could tell stories of her own. First the happy ending. Everyone smiling and happy in Heaven. Then, the love of her cousin. A whole new kind of love that would hopefully fill the gap in her heart. One day. Everything will be as it was meant to.

*#*

Aby moaned in stressful agony as she dragged herself across the floor. Her limbs shaking violently as the pain and soreness shot through her body. Her skin had lost its color. Her eyes had large dark bags under them. If you didn't know better, you would think she was a kick and a step to dead. Alastor looked down on his new darling with a closed side smile. He chuckled amused. Using his hand to adjust his monocle. Aby ignored him, trying to put up a front as she made her way. Worming past him. Alastor gave her a moment to see if she would change her mind. When she didn't, he outwardly laughed.

Reaching down, he stood with his feet on either side of her body as he leaned at the waist. He used his microphone cane to block her straight pathway by balancing it on the ground. The audible bonk it made against the wooden floor being the only reason Aby had been able to know it was there. Not that it made her care. Once this stance worked to barricade her in the way he approved, Alastor spoke.

"Darling. I think you overdid it today."

"I don't care. It was worth it", she stubbornly insisted. Alastor gave another vocal laugh.

"Oh, really? Well then maybe I should get her in here so she can see you in your exhausted, over-the-top, state." He brought his free hand to the side of his face. Only his index finger and thumb touching under his chin and lining up the side in a thinking pose.

"NO!" Aby cleared her throat.

Alastor waited for her to find her bearings. He hadn't expected her to get so worked up. He wanted to tease her more. It was fun for him to toy with her.

She rolled onto her back. Finally letting Alastor see her face for the first time since she got back. Taking in a deep, smooth breath. Just when he thought she would surrender to his teasing, she shinned a bright, passionate smile up at him. When she didn't continue- even though her face said she wanted to- he spoke instead.

"Something wrong my darling?"

"You're…so…lovely dear." Before she could finish her protest, her face fell to one side as her eyes closed. Going limp. Alastor gave a half-lidded eye look. Allowing his toothy smile to fade into a closed mouth grin. He couldn't be mad that the young fallen's smile had fallen into a content smirk.

"I suppose- I should be pleased you refuse to frown in my presence if you can help it."

Alastor let his cane go in a puff of black smoke. Throwing his hands up by his head a he shrugged his shoulders. Giving a playful roll of his eyes. He looked down once more as he moved from towering over the lady's form to standing off to her side. He debated leaving her where she was so he could go back to work. In the end, he took mercy on the poor thing. Lifting her up bridal style before carrying her to her bed. Flinging the covers over her as he went to sit on the bed beside her. He watched her sleeping face. How she seemed so vulnerable. Alastor knew, even now, that was most definitely not the case. Visions of the lessons floating effortlessly in his mind. He kissed her temple. Whispering a sweet nothing in her ear while he brushed a sting of hair from her face. Making her look neat and tidy.

"Tomorrow is another day. We shall write another song then. Until then- May you hear my voice in your dreams. Just as you did all those years ago."

He moved in even closer. Taking her face in his clawed hand and running it down to her throat. Brushing the area before traveling even further down. He took her silver locket in hand, fingering at it. Eyeing it out the corner of his eye before shifting his gaze once more to her lovely, innocent, sleeping face.

"Stay tuned Darling. I love you."

This time, being too close to her ear, his frontal fangs grazed her ear. He smiled proudly- almost gleefully- as he watched the red liquid trickle down and drip onto the black cotton pillowcase beneath.

"Lovely darling. Just lovely."


End file.
